Persephone Salo
(Presumed) |birthdate= |birthplace= Somewhere in Ishgar |gender= Female |age= |blood type= AB |education= Underworld |hair color= Pale Gold |eye color= Light Honey |vision= 20/15 |skin tone= Olive (Pale in Winter) |height= 177.8 cm 5'10 ft. |weight= 64.86 kg 143 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= Tuscan Sun |guild mark location= Small of Back |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Tartaros |previous affiliation= |partners= Noirlok Salo |previous partners= |occupation= Dark Mage |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= Cube II |sexuality= Pansexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Noirlok Salo (Adoptive Father) Blankrien Salo (Adoptive Aunt) Deceskor Salo (Adoptive Brother) |magic= Telepathy |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |weaponry and armor= |other equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Persephone Salo (セーロパーセフォン, Serō Pāsefon) is currently a dark mage of Tartaros. Left at their doorstep as a baby, she was ultimately claimed by Noirlok as a fulfillment of his seemingly pipe dream to have a pet. Though in reality he meant a human child. Surprisingly, she was carefully raised and groomed by the Etherious, her desires fulfilled as a counterweight to the rigorous if occasionally brutal training she underwent. Thus in time she would come to see him as her father, lacking evidence that would prove otherwise. Even if she outwardly appeared considerably different from the bandaged demon. Nonetheless, Per would eventually rise to the upper echelons of the guild, residing as one of their strongest non-Gates members. She is considered to be a theoretical match for adoptive brother as well, making her one of only two people that could potentially control him should he ever escape the Hellmouth dimension. For now though, she is content to reside within the guild's roving headquarters, occasionally venturing out for the sake of calming her somewhat innocent curiosity about the world's proceedings. Appearance Personality History And what a surprise awaited him. Laying at his doorstep was none other than a human child. A girl by the looks of it. Nevertheless, it was swaddled, surprisingly quiet given the circumstances. Forming a small O in a yawn, the baby continued to rest. Shockingly peaceful. Picking it up, he found a note was tucked underneath, simply stating "so you can fulfill your formerly pipe dream." It was signed anonymously, though the Etherious ignored any ambiguity. For at last he could realize this vision of his. With that, he turned, baby in arms before entering the guild and closing the door behind him. It was an odd picture seeing the harmless girl tucked safely in the arms of the mummy. While anyone else would have caught flack for such a scene, his reputation protected him, even if he could hear the faintest sound of "soft" from the corners of the main hall. He would see to them later. For now though, he needed to learn how to take care of this thing. Entering the libraries after placing the baby in a bed, Noir began researching thoroughly, reading about milk, substance, sleeping schedules, and anything a new father would need to know about rearing a child. Perhaps he was a little self-conscious reading such material; regardless he wanted to make sure that this pet was taken care of properly and would grow up splendidly. It simply wouldn't do to have the baby die since he didn't know when such an opportunity would come along again. Thus Noirlok spent several hours there before returning to his room. Finding a crying baby that was letting the world know that it needed something. Panicking, he tried calming it down only for the girl to wail louder. After having a good scream though, she finally recognized another being was present. Noirlok finding an image in his head that clearly demonstrated food. Not bothering to think of the oddness of such a sudden appearance, he ran to grab some soft food and milk. Watching the baby contentedly eat away at the food while he fed it. Once again he was struck by the uniqueness of the situation, but he resolutely pushed that away. Preferring to focus on the now sleeping child, who was thoroughly stuffed after the abundance of nutrition. Abilities Magical Aptitude Telepathy Telepathy (念話, テレパシー, Terepashī): This is the bread and butter magic that Persephone cultivated as a member of Tartaros. It serves as her strongest application and greatest asset in particular. First developed during her childhood years it began when she started overhearing the conversations and thoughts other guild-mates, discerning their plans as if they were speaking them aloud. Only to realize that they weren't when the person they were discussing with didn't address that specific topic. Very soon she learned just how diabolical her adoptive family and other guild-members could be. It is noted by Noirlok that Persephone's version of the caster type is exceptionally strong, capable of projecting for several kilometers around with tremendous clarity. She likened it to holding a normal conversation with the person next to you. Likewise, she can tune into several people at once, with Per estimating she can connect the entire guild into what essentially becomes a chatroom, her serving as the conduit that allows all individuals to talk with each despite their lack of proximity. When following this mode, she wields the ability to kick people out should she find what they are discussing to be inappropriate, as well as erect mental parameters in order to prevent certain people from hearing things. Likewise, she can break the conversation into pieces, allowing her to interact privately with other individuals while the main dialogue continues uninterrupted. In particular, Persephone can sense the presence of other telepathic users, allowing her to recognize at least a portion of their abilities and gauge just how proficient they are with this magic. It is noted that her version is potent enough to remain active even if the individual she is conversing with falls asleep, generating the category of dream Telepathy. As her abilities grow with the specific brand of magic, Persephone learns of some its more sinister capabilities. *'Hijack': An ability generally limited to more experienced individuals; Per is capable of overriding another telepathy user's link and began acting within its folds. From there she can disrupt the flow of conversation, jam the signal between the two in order to end their exchange, or quietly listen in on their strategizing. She is skilled enough with this method to enter the connection without being noticed, allowing her to remain anonymous, while her vitality can allow her to essentially kick the establisher and take the reins for herself, even masquerading as the other telepathic individual should the need arise. With time, her aptitude with this specific aspect increased to the point where she could hijack multiple lines at once, interrupting the current link and inserting herself into the conversation with relative ease. Persephone estimates she could overrun about 5-10 lines of telepathy at a time, an ability that is quite useful when battling other large guilds or forces. In particular, her ability to sense and tap into these conversations has increased as well, reaching a range of about 10 kilometers in all directions. Though the result is her occasionally overhearing irrelevant dialogue, consequently causing Per to shut out that discourse so she can focus on her own task. *'Whispers of Conscience': Considered a unique application of Hijack, she created it for the express purpose of dealing with troublesome individuals. Like its counterpart, she enters the minds of others, but reformulates her existence within that plane to mimic their own. It allows her to imitate their thoughts and patterns while slowly grasping the depths of their psyche. To picture precisely what is happening, one can imagine the mind as a castle, with the individual's fortitude serving as the protective wall. By mimicking the context of their thoughts and disposition, she can plant herself within that wall, corroding it until she possesses complete control of their thoughts. From there she can place certain directions and discretions within the deepest recesses of their mind, allowing them a permanence that most telepaths cannot grasp. Notably, this method is considerably nuanced, as she must take care in the initial stages to not deviate from natural progressions found within their thought process. Likewise, it is considerably useful for the creation of sleeper agents that act upon her will, utilizing the instructions she built within them as if such plans were their own. It does not occur to them that they have been influenced for Persephone covers up tracks that might otherwise be found by her fellow telepaths. Such a task is accomplished by the initial masquerade, preventing suspicion. Though if such questions were to arise, they could not find the proof necessary to confirm, because of the woman's capability to wield such an ability remotely. *'Overload': Designed after receiving inspiration from the specific capabilities of Archive, Persephone derived this spell. Aptly named overload, she infiltrates the mind of her opponent(s) before dredging up bundles of information. She can draw from her own experiences or their own; all she needs is a body of knowledge to work with. Then she proceeds to dump all of this into the mind(s) of her opposition, allowing it to fester in its mass. The sheer quantity is noted to overwhelm the psyche as she repeatedly utilizes this method, essentially cooking the brain from the inside out, by perpetuating the mass information with greater and greater waves. It could be likened to castle walls besieged by cannon-fire, flames, battering rams, and one earthquake. Molded to break the very foundations and core of the opponent. Likewise, when under such a unrelenting attack, time is greatly perverted, further traumatizing the adversaries as they believe themselves kept in an attack that has lasted for hours if not days and weeks. Though in reality such a mental offensive occurred in the space of a few seconds. Notably, the duration necessary for the overload to be complete can vary based upon the strength of the individual subjected to it. There is also a numerical factor, though Persephone remains confident that she could easily overrun entire guilds and towns with this ability. The end result is of this spell is the complete corrosion of the target's brain, melted into disuse, leaving them as a vegetable if not deceased. *'Illusion-Weaving': A consequential spell that was built by Per after creating the Whispers of Conscience. While claiming this as a coincidence, it is nevertheless quite deliberate in its function. Taking advantage of the already established control, she proceeds to alter what they perceive within their mind. Whereas Illusion Magic is the altering of external surroundings, Per is able to achieve the same effect by working internally. Playing upon established alliances and mental perceptions of individuals in order to effect their interaction with the world. Simply put, she can change what they see or recognize about the various forces and objects in the landscape of their mind as well as the outer earth. Often playing upon subtleties, what they see may not be radically different from before, but what they notice will be, things taken into account that will further change who they recognize as enemy and foe. More importantly, she is able to maintain the incognito aspect from its preceding spell, making these sudden changes of heart appear as if they were the target's alone. Persephone would note that it is a proven way of tearing apart groups of power, playing upon their jealousies and insecurities. Feeding them and molding them until they prove hysterical about maintaining their position of influence. Ironically destroying this seat of power in their efforts to preserve it. Thus she finds such games amusing, watching the futility of such a struggle and wondering why they would go so far for such a fleeting concept. Nevertheless, it is one of her most robust spells, readily cast upon those that serve as the most effective "loose cannons", noting that it can be used without the assistance of Whispers, instead allowing the victims to see what isn't there. Though this version relies upon the discovery of their deepest fears and trepidations, pulling them forth while coercing the mind into believing what is in front of them is real. Giving rise to crippling terror that could very well devolve into madness; this aspect she utilizes for the sake of targeting the strong, cloaking their psyche and heart in weakness. *'Hold': A spell that is rather simple in name and function. Though it implies a physically grabbing, all occurs on the mental plane. In simple lingo, Persephone snatches the mind of the target, grasping the abstract concept in her hand. A gentle squeeze can cause intense migraines for the adversaries, hurting their capacity to function. Notably, when in effect, those under her control have an inability to think, move, or speak on their own. It was hypothesized by Per that this application serves as a break off, preventing the mind and brain from reaching the rest of the body, paralyzing them while in combat. Externally, the effects appear remarkably similar to Telekinesis, though she is simply preventing the brain from doing its work, whereas kinesis users are taking the entire body hostage. She often employs this when in the company of guildmates, leaving vulnerable targets for them to dispose of. Likewise, she can accomplish such a task herself, easily splitting her concentration so that they remain still while she guts them in their entirety. Leaving the dead individuals in her wake. She holds enough aptitude with this spell to utilize it on entire human armies, as well as dominating several demons with relative ease. Given further modification, she believes that she can even circumvent the will of beings far above her own, surpassing the limited use of other caster magic designed for the task. **'Shatter': A natural progression from the previous spell, this one is the manifestation of the prior's most dreadful capabilities. Having already established a grasp of the scope known as the mind, she proceeds to crush it, watching the fragments break off as she rummages through their memories, hopes, dreams and ambitions. Splintering every aspect by digging deeper. Infiltrating every corner while subsequently destroying them. Once complete, the target will slump to the ground, reduced to a vegetative state. Rendering them useless for the duration of their lives. Nevertheless, those with a willpower forged from the steel of their own experiences can resist this aspect, though even those that manage to escape its clutches fail to leave unscathed. For Persephone purposefully designed the spell to be deeply embedded within the individual, giving even those who shook it off the burden of lapsing memory, nightmarish scenes based upon their fractured state of mind, mood swings, and potentially bipolar symptoms. Namely, she can induce all manner of mental illnesses through even an incomplete usage of this attribute, thoroughly studying how to reproduce their effects should the complete breakage fail. Notably, once reduced to a vegetative state, the woman considers the targets to be empty canvas that are hers to mold. Creating them into whatever she sees fit for the purposes of herself and Tartaros. *'Drifting Memories':